


But They Hate Each Other

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [15]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crixus can't sing, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, surprise couple - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Part two of Karaoke series. Last Part that I'm planning on doing.





	But They Hate Each Other

The night was one of the best Nasir has ever had. Once everyone was done congratulating them drinks were continuously bought. Gannicus convinced Nasir and Naevia to have a few and if need be Oenomaus would get them all a taxi home. Duro suggested they start doing a few duets to die down the night. Of course the two had to sing their favorite Taylor Swift!

_"~Keeeep you second guessing like Oh my gawd! Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy! But you'll come back each time you leave!~"_

Agron and Crixus were still firmly trying to see who could drink more. Nasir was starting to worry about how he was going to get his fiance home. Then he laughed and blushed for ten minutes because he has a  **fiance**! And just how cool was that?! Spartacus asked Nasir if he knew about Saxa liking musicals. Gannicus loudly boasted that he was sure Saxa could sing better than the tan man. Agron huffed insisting that Nasir was the more talented. 

So of  **course** there was only one logical song for them to sing. Everyone cheers and laughs as the music plays. Nasir swears his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

"~ _Anything you can do_ I  _can do betteer~!_ " "~ _I can do anything better than_ you~!" 

Gannicus and Spartacus could be heard singing along with them over the music. Nasir winks at Agron his heart melting at the drunken lovestruck look he gets in kind. With a motion of his head he signals for Agron to help Naevia out. Crixus was currently trying to make out with her. Not that she minded, Nasir knows this. Their relationship was just as solid as his and Agron's. But he knows that Naevia was up next and didn't need to be distracted. 

"Aye! Wait till she done singenin." Agron slurs a little. He stops blinking at the ground before grinning. Crixus glares at him but Naevia manages to laugh along with the German. 

"He's right! It's out turn next!" Duro shouts. Nasir's eyes widen. He wasn't drunk. Far from it. But he  _had_ to have imagined Spartacus, the chief of the fire department checking out his soon-to-be brother-in-law's  **ass**.

Nasir finishes the song and hi-fives Saxa. She laughs loudly before going over and stealing Gannicus's drink. He wines but from what Nasir could see, she was cutting him off for the night. Something she did around this time. There was someone in between Duro and Saxa's duet and then after that they were all headed home. Naevia takes Duro's hand and they race up to Nasir. 

"Duro." He whispers. Naevia and Duro both lean in. "Guess who was looking at your ass!" Nasir practically squeals. Naevia does.

"Oh good our evil plan is working!" She jumps up and down for a second before the music starts playing. 

"Eat your damn heart out!" Duro cheers into the mic. Their group applaudes and whistles loudly. The rest of the bar does so politely. 

 After the intro, it was slowly dawning on everyone what the trio were singing. Nasir notices Agron roll his eyes and groan. Bastard knows how loud it was fixing to be. 

"~ _IT'S **RAINING** MEN!~" _They all start belting. Spartacus cheers the loudest out of their group, Nasir nudges Duro when he noticed. Nasir and Naevia take to the back ground vocals so Duro could let his voice carry to the others. Naevia motions to Agron making Nasir grimace. He was starting to look suspicious. 

"~ _I'm going to get: absolutely~ Sooaking~ WEEET!~"_ the trio jump letting their boots smack the ground at the same time the beat drops. It was the best performance they have done together and Nasir just couldn't stop smiling. 

 

When the music fades they leave the mic's and rush back over to the bar with everyone else. Nasir climbs into Agron's lap grinning from ear to ear. He watches as green eyes search his face. Nasir understands the concern. But kisses him as a silent reasurance. 

"Hey!" Crixus's drunken shout gains their attention. A beer bottle was tapping against Agron's arm. "Drink up princess." He mutters. Agron rolls his eyes taking it. 

"You're startin to sound wasted man." Agron points out slipping over his own words. Crixus huffs and flips him off. Nasir looks over at Naevia with a raised eyebrow. She grins holding up empty hands. Nasir bites his lip to keep from laughing. 

"Where did Sparty run off to?" Gannicus asks looking around. Agron frowns.

"And Duro!?" Damn. 

"Duro is up next with me." Saxa says annoyed. Naevia and Nasir look at each other thinking quickly. 

"I think Spartacus went to the bathroom." Nasir says patting Agron's shoulder. Naevia nods. 

"Pretty sure Duro is out side smoking. I'll go get him." Naevia says before scurrying off. Agron mumbles something about telling people before leaving. Nasir chuckles wrapping his arms around him. 

Naevia came back less than a minute later beaming. Nasir gives her a questioning look that she answers with a thumbs up. He couldn't help it. Nasir laughs loudly giving Agron a kiss. 

"Mh!" Agron laughs pulling back. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that?" He asks a hand on Nasir's hip. With a shake of his head Nasir ignores the question kissing him again. 

"Alright! Next up is  _Saxa_ accompanied by  **Duuroo**!" The DJ who Nasir is pretty sure named Mira but he wasn't sure.

The music starts, just as Spartacus and Duro make a reappearance. As Duro rushes past Nasir noted the messed up hair and the wrinkled shirts. The slightly red and swollen lips. While everyone else was watching the duet, waiting for their intro, Nasir was staring at Spartacus. Who's blue eyes were  **glued** on Duro. Beaming Nasir turns, standing to watching them start singing. He couldn't wait for their plan to work fully. With Agron being drunk he should be ok with the end result. 

"~ _Why don't you a~sk the kids from Tainamen Squ~aare, was fashIOn the reASon that they were theere~_ " "~ _They disguise it hyptnotize it, t~elevIOson made you buy it~_ "

Nasir grins when they sing in unison,

"~ _I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my,~"_

"Fuck." Crixus mutters suddenly standing and walking quickly towards the bathroom. Agron perks up. 

"Yeeaaah!" He cheers following his co-worker. Naevia smiles affectionately turning her attention back to Duro and Saxa. Nasir shakes his head heart swelling thinking about how that was his idiot. 

 

Saxa and Duro's song ends and amongst cheers they join the group again. Saxa straddles Gannicus's lap whispering in his ear,  Naevia grins when Spartacus was too busy checking Duro out to even give them a disaproving glare. Duro on the other hand looks around and leans in to Nasir as someone they don't know starts singing. 

"Where is Agron?" He has to shout to be heard. Nasir frowns realizing that the two should have been back by now. 

"V'ere is Crixus?" Saxa asks Naevia, drunk enough for her accent to slip through, heavier than normal. The two share a worried look before rushing off. 

Nasir bursts into the men's bathroom in a panic. There was some evidence of vomit around one of the toilets, but otherwise it was empty. Heart pounding Nasir goes out the door looking at Naevia who half heartedly checked the women's. They both shake their heads and start searching the bar. 

Nothing at the pool tables. Nobody at the pin ball machine. Even outside they see nobody they know from outside the bar. Just the usual crowd of people drinking and smoking. Nasir could feel his blood run cold. What if they left? Quickly he checks his pockets and was relieved to find he still had the keys. Naevia sighs in relief holding up hers. Hopeful they go and check the cars anyways. Nothing. 

Nasir thought he was going to cry. Agron  _trusted_ him. Hell proposed to him. (Drunkenly or not it was beautiful.) The first time Nasir gets Agron to come to the bar and he gets left alone with Crixus. The two probably started fighting. And ended up physically fighting and now they were going to lose their jobs and Agron was going to blame Nasir and break up with him and it was all Nasir's fault. 

Gannicus and Saxa walk up to them. In the back of his mind Nasir thought about how awful whoever the two people who are at the mic was. Naevia explains to them that they couldn't find Crixus or Agron. Saxa looks at Gannicus who shrugs.

"Spartacus and Duro left together in a cab." Nasir pales. Oh and Nasir wasn't going to be able to soften the blow to Agron and he was going to hate him even more. "But this can go with you." He says handing Naevia a wadded up piece of clothing. It stank to high heaven.

"What the- is this Crixus' shirt?" She asks taking it hesitantly. Gannicus nods. Nasir opens his mouth when his brain clicks and recgonizes the voices singing. 

"~ _Reeeeaachin' ooo **uuut**!~ ~tOuCHing meeeee! Toouuchiiiin yooooou~"_ Naevia looks at Nasir and they muscle their way through the crowd staring in shock. 

Crixus wearing Agron's shirt and a shirtless Agron with their arms around each other shoulders sharing a microphone screaming at the top of their lungs. 

"~ _ **SWWEEEET CAAAROLIIIIINE! BAAM BAM BUUUUUM! GOOD TIMES NEVER FELT SO GOOD!**_ ~" 

Gannicus chuckles patting Nasir's shoulder. 

"Have fun with that." He says walking out with a wave to Oenomaus. Naevia stares with her mouth open in utter disbelief. 

"But...but they hate each other? How drunk are they?!" She asks incrediulously. Nasir folds his arms watching the two of them with a smirk. 

"Drunk enough." He shakes his head as the music ends. "Come on. Let's get them home."

**Author's Note:**

> Naevia/Nasir: Blank Space by Taylor Swift  
> Saxa/Nasir: Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better from Annie  
> Naevia/Nasir/Duro: It's Raining Men by Gloria Gayner  
> Duro/Saxa: Hypnotized by System of a Down  
> Agron/Crixus: Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond


End file.
